Chuck Versus Leverage
by Fabbit
Summary: What happeneds when the Leverage team finds out there is trouble and spys at the Buy More?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction AND cross-over so I might suck... a little... ;-;. More to come! :D

So it's a crossover between Chuck and Leverage (tv shows) and it takes place… after Chuck; 5x5 and after Leverage; 4x14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the shows, I'm just using the characters for fun :D

Chapter One

Carmichael Industries

Charles Bartowski, or as he liked to go by Chuck, stared at the large screen that had 'Carmichael Industries' labeled across, lost in thought. He was about 6'4" and had brown, combed hair. Sarah walked down the stairs and frowned, "Chuck, you've been sitting there for ages."

Chuck glanced at Sarah, did a light-Casey grunt, and then looked back at the screens. Sarah rolled her eyes, "Fine, but there is trouble at the Buy More." Right as she said that, he hopped up and walked over to her side. Sarah was a little shorter than her husband, and she had blonde curls on her head. She kissed him lightly, "Jeff and Morgan are causing a… scene." She said and they both walked up to the Buy More to check it out.

As soon as they came out of the elevator they say that at the Nerd Herd desk there was a bet taking place. Chuck ran over and pulled aside one of the workers and asked, "What is going on?"

The drunken worker replied with, "It's a bet to see who can chug to most without blacking out!" He pointed to the middle of the Nerd Herd desk where Jeff and some other guy were chugging beer. Chants of 'CHUG, CHUG, CHUG,' were all around them and Chuck sighed, why did he have such stupid people working here?

Chapter One

John McRory's Place

Nathan Ford was sitting in the bar with a client and Alec Hardison. Nate looked at the girl with doubt, "So, you're telling me that this man," he tapped a picture that was on the counter of a tough looking guy, "who works at a Buy More in Burbank, California isn't really just a low-life guy… working at a Buy More?"

The client nodded, "Something weird is going on there! People are just… not really who you would think they are. Like him, John Casey, he looked like he was about to rip my husband's head of the other day… good thing he didn't." She nervously chuckled.

A voice sounded behind Hardison, "He looks to be ex-USMC and maybe even ex-NSA with that stance."

The client turned to face the new face, which was Eliot, "You IDed a guy because of his stance?" She was a little nervous and wary.

Before Eliot could answer, Hardison did with a bored expression, "It's a very distinctive stance."

Eliot glared at him and continued, "If there is an ex-NSA agent working at Burbank's Buy More, that rings some alarm bells. We should probably check it out, Nate." He said.

Nate looked at the client and sighed, "We'll look into it, but for the mean time. Go back to Burbank and do things as you would normally do." As the client nodded and walked out he looked to the two, "Hardison, get live feed from the cameras on the Buy More. I want to see what's going on. Eliot, upstairs with the rest of the team."

As soon as the team was settled down upstairs in Nate's apartment, or well Leverage HQ, Hardison had popped up files on John Casey.

"Run it Hardison," Nate said as he stood of to the side.

Hardison nodded before starting, "Well, John Casey is an ex-NSA agent and a sniper, too. He was recently charged for murder and put into prison, before he broke out."

Sophie interrupted, "So, he's your run of the mill bad guy?" She said, curiously and sort of boredly.

The hacker glared at the grifter, "Not really. He was on the best spy team that was an NSA-CIA black ops team that was," he paused for a second and then said with confusion, "protecting an ASSET?"

Eliot looked at him, "You mean they put their best NSA agent to protect an asset? Is our government insane?"

Hardison started again, "It says here that he's been with them for 5 years, give or take, protecting the Intersect."

Everyone on the Leverage team was dumbfounded.

Nate started to talk, "What's the Intersect?" He said with some delicacy.

The hacker popped up some files and eventually let out a, "Wow." He paused before speaking, "The Intersect is basically all of the government's Intel put into one computer, but then 5 years ago it was accidently put into the brain of a Charles Bartowski, or Chuck as his nickname." He pulled up Chuck's file.

Parker interrupted, "He's cute."

Hardison glared at the thief then continued, "He is, or was, the lead Nerd Herder at the Buy More. He has a Stanford degree and he is-"Hardison stared at the file with astonishment.

Parker eagerly said, "Well? Get on with it."

"He's the hacker 'Piranha.'" Hardison said, "There is literally a movie made after him. He's like me… but better."

Sophie looked at Nate, "Well, that's gonna be a problem."

"No kidding," Eliot replied.

Nate sat there for a moment, thinking, "Hardison. Pull up live camera feed of the Buy More. I want to see what's going on. And have it have audio, too."

When they did, they saw the group surrounding the Nerd Herd desk with two people chugging down beer. Soon enough, Chuck and a blonde popped up and started to break it up. He yelled to someone and then John Casey appeared, pushing everyone apart.

Then suddenly Sophie said, "What a sad bunch of losers."


	2. Chapter 2

Well yep. I suck at writing fan fiction.

**Disclaimer**: Does it look like I can go off and create a show? Do you stupe?

Chapter Two

Burbank Buy More

Not knowing he was being watched, Chuck and Sarah started to break up the beer drinking contest. He yelled over to Casey who came over and started to help break apart the drunk nerds and low-life losers.

Morgan came from the manager's office and grumbled, "What's going on here? I said no drinking at the Buy More after hours!" He started to usher people out and then he faced Jeff. He said, disappointingly, "I thought you stopped drinking!" He frowned and got Jeff out of the Buy More.

Chuck was sitting on the Nerd Herd desk, Sarah standing buy him, "We better clean up this mess." He sighed, wishing he had had a better day.

Morgan nodded, "Especially since store inspectors are coming tomorrow to see if the Buy More is in shape and the last thing we need is another Emmet."

Chuck nodded and he grumbled, "We seriously need some bad guys to pop up." He put his head in his hands.

Casey grunted, "Well last time bad guys showed up you had to pose as Morgan here, which almost killed you both then I got charged for murder." He crossed his arms, looking like he wanted to strangle one of them.

Sarah started up, "At least Decker is off our tails and we can have a break from him for a while." She said reassuringly, "And soon enough there will be a guy to replace him. But while we wait we might as well fix things in the regular life."

Morgan sighed, "Things would be so much easier if we still had the Intersect."

Chuck took is head from his heads and then glared at Morgan, "I'd rather have you Intersectless than you having an Intersect that is turning your brain into mush. I mean, come on. You forgot all about Star Wars and had to watch them again!"

Casey grunted with satisfaction and Morgan started to whine, "But then he had to tell me the ending to them!"

"That's because you text-dumped my daughter." He glared at him, his face getting a little angry.

"Oh I'm sorry there was a giant computer in my end that was destroying my brain. I acted like a jerk, I get it. But I couldn't control it!"

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "You told our competitors that you had the Intersect, you almost got killed by a helicopter blowing up, and you betrayed us."

"I couldn't control it! And at least it wasn't you, Chuck. Things would have ended so badly if you got it." Morgan retaliated.

Chuck opened his mouth to argue, but Sarah pulled him to the side, "Give him a break, Chuck. I know he is your best friend and all, but he couldn't control it."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the others, "Well, we are going home. See you two in the morning." He smiled before taking Sarah's hand and walking out of the doors.

Chapter Two

Nate's Apartment or Leverage HQ

"Well that was quite interesting." Sophie said to break the dead silence that was in the room as they listened to the squabbling group. "Chuck and the blonde are obviously together. They all seem to be like us… only not thieves, or con artists."

Nate narrowed his eyes, "That blonde looks familiar. Open up her file, Hardison."

Hardison, who was already on it, opened up the files of the four people that were in the Buy More, "Okay. Sarah Bartowski. She is married to Chuck. Former CIA agent. Originally the CIA agent that was part of the NSA-CIA black ops team that was sent to protect Chuck. One of the founders of Carmichael Industries." A picture of Sarah went on the screen then was replaced by another, only this time it was a bearded fellow.

Hardison continued, "Morgan Grimes. Manager of the Buy More. Blah blah blah." He said and closed it all. "With the surveillance it's obvious that they still work, but under the radar."

Nate was thinking, and then he said, "What's Carmichael Industries?" He was wondering where he had seen Sarah before, but he couldn't place it.

The hacker pulled up Carmichael Industries, "It's a freelance spy organization that was founded by Chuck and Sarah Bartowski, only on here they are under Chuck and Sarah Carmichael. The staff is John Casey and Morgan Grimes."

"Hold on a second, Sarah. I need to get something from Castle." Chuck's voice came from the speakers as he walked back into the Buy More and the team's gaze shot back up screens. Soon enough, Chuck went into the home theater room, pressed a button, and a door opened to revealed an elevator. He stepped in and the doors closed.

Nate looked at Hardison, "Can you follow him?" He said, hoping he could since he wanted to see where Chuck went.

Hardison said. "I think so." He started switching around the cameras until he popped into one of the Castle's computer's web cam. It turned on, but the screen didn't. Soon enough, they could see Chuck come down some stairs and rummage through some files.

There was a clank over the audio from the webcam and Chuck's head whipped up and he looked around. He saw that the webcam was on and he went over to it and murmured, "Why are you on?" He tapped it, but turned around when he heard movement behind him.

Chuck looked down the hallway and he said, "Hello? Sarah? Casey? Morgan?"

The team watched as Chuck looked around, but a figure in all black appeared, the back facing to the camera, a shot fired, and a thump was heard. Soon enough, the black figure picked up Chuck and took him out of castle.

The team looked at each other; they had just witnessed an abduction.

Nate said, urgently, "Hardison, flip through the cameras to see where they are taking him."

Hardison started to flip through the cameras and finally the found the black figure carrying a motionless Chuck to a black van. Another figure joined him and they stuffed him in the back, then the van was off.

Eliot spoke, "It wasn't a real gun. It was a tranq gun. I think they are taking him for a ransom or torture."

Sophie muttered, "Well, that's horrible! Just imagine how Sarah will feel when she realizes Chuck has been taken."

Nate thought for a second and stood up, "Well then, pack your bags for California. Let's go us steal a hostage." He then walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I know. Pretty lame?

**Disclaimer**: As I have said, I don't own Chuck or Leverage.

Chapter Three; Chuck

Some Cell Underground

Chuck groaned as he woke. He instantly knew something was wrong. His hand tried to find Sarah's back, but it ended up being wall. He sat up with alarm and looked around; he was in a cell with stone walls and a creaky, cheap bed.

As memories started to hit him as he remembered what had happened. He had a sudden feeling of hope as he remembered that his watch had a GPS tracking system and his eyes flew to his wrist, only to find it wasn't there.

The cold, metal, door opened to reveal two large, muscled goons that grabbed Chuck by the arms. They lugged him out of the room and into a computer room, where a man in a tux was standing with a smirk on his face. Chuck started the conversation, "You Decker's evil replacement?" There was a slight grin on his face.

The man in black raised an eyebrow, "You could call it that, Charles." He nodded to one of the goons, which ending up having Chuck punched in the stomach.

Chuck coughed; he was a bit startled by that punch to the gut. "There are two, very angry people who will track you down to just get me." Chuck smiled mischievously and he expected another punch to the gut.

"We need something from you." The man smirked as he looked around the computer room, "You have about two choices. You do what we tell you to do or," he paused and picked up a knife that was at his side, "it's going to be a bad time for Chuck."

Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she was half alarmed at the fact that there was no Chuck on his side of the bed. Her hand felt the cold, empty bed half and she reassured herself. She told herself that he was up and fine, making breakfast, or sleeping on the couch, or playing some random game with Morgan…

She got up out of the bed and sleepily walked out of the room. She called out, "Chuck, honey, we need to get to work quickly, we have a client." As Sarah walked into the deserted hallway and into the empty living room the knot in her stomach tightened.

Sarah shook her head, he was probably already at the Buy More, leaving early to fix a computer or something of that sorts. She quickly got dressed and ready before leaving for her car.

Once she was at the Buy More she didn't see many customers, which was acceptable since it was fairly early in the morning.

Casey was looking around and as soon as he saw Sarah he walked quickly over to her, "There you are. Where's Chuck? I thought he would've come in with you." He said, with a rough-Casey voice,

Sarah looked at him and more worry came to her face, "I don't know… we should ask Morgan. They probably had a Call of Duty tournament or something again." She said hopefully.

He nodded and they both made their way to the manager's office where Morgan usually could be found, but before either of them could ask anything, the bearded fellow asked, "Where's Chuck?"

Chapter Three; Leverage

Burbank Buy More

"Why can't I go inside? I'm the grifter here!" Sophie whined as she was sitting with Nate in Lucille.

Nate looked at her and replied with, "Yes, but you aren't the one who knows about computers." Then he looked back at the screen that was displayed for him, "Remember, Hardison. You need to stall them long enough for Parker to get in and out of their base. Got that?"

Hardison muttered under his breath, though everyone could hear it clearly on the coms, "Yeah, yeah. I have to be the lost computer geek that doesn't know how to fix a simple virus even though he can break into_ his government's top-secret files."_

Parker replied over the com, "You're the only one who can do it since I'm the thief. Eliot doesn't have enough knowledge of _computers_. And Sophie and Nate have to stay in Lucille to wait for their role."

Eliot's voice sprang up on everyone's com, "Hey, at least I'm not in a stupid airduct."

Before Parker could retaliate Nate started up, "Focus. We won't get any closer to saving Chuck if we keep squabbling over what role we all want to do."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Well, what's the plan anyway, Nate?" She asked since Nate hadn't told them yet.

Nate didn't answer though, he was lost in thought and his eyes were narrowed.

Over the coms, Parker said, "I'm in their base. What should I do now?"

Hardison had just approached Casey and Sarah, who were making their way to the home theater room. Since Casey had his green Buy More shirt on it was easier. He stopped them in their tracks and asked, "Hi! I need some assistance with my computer…" He pulled out his laptop, which didn't turn on.

Casey replied, "Go get a Nerd Herder to help you. I don't work with computers." He and Sarah started on their way again, but Hardison grabbed his arm which Casey gave him a mean glare and grunt.

Hardison, alarmed by the sudden aggressiveness, pulled his hand off of Casey and continued, "Please, you work here right? That means you can help me." He grinned awkwardly.

Casey and looked at Sarah and nodded. Sarah walked off, but not down to the elevator that lead to their base. Casey turned back to Hardison and grumbled, "Sure, come this way." And the duo headed for the Nerd Herder desk.

Nate looked at his watch and then picked up his cell. He put it to his ear and waited a moment before it was picked up. The voice on the other end started, "Hello, this is the manager's office of Burbank Buy More. Morgan Grimes, manager, speaking."


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, yeah. Chuck got kidnapped. I know its lame but I really wanted to mess around with tem like this xD

Disclaimer: I've made it pretty clear; I don't own anything xD

Chapter Four; Chuck

Somewhere in a Dungeon

Chuck was sitting in a chair in a poorly-lit room. His hands were handcuffed behind the metal chair. He was still wearing his white Nerd Herder outfit from the day before, though the tie had fallen off. There were a few blood stains here and there.

As a figure stepped in the room he looked up, expecting more torture, but the man just sat in the chair that was across from him. The figure just smiled, as if he were waiting for Chuck to talk, which surely came, "What do you want from me?" He said, trying to sound as aggressive as he could, though he was very tired.

The figure had a knife out and he was dwindling with it, "Well, as we said before, we want you to help us. All of our computer 'experts,'" he said experts sarcastically, "are not skilled enough for the job."

"Never," Chuck growled, but then he yelled out as the figure's knife was embedded into his arm. His yell echoed off the walls. (A/N; Yeah, he gets stabbed)

Burbank Buy More

Sarah was pacing back and forth. She felt like she had when the Belgium had taken Chuck and had almost cleared his mind clean of memories. She shook her head; he doesn't have the Intersect so she didn't have to worry about his mind being wiped.

She didn't want to go down into Castle without Casey, she felt the worst. Maybe he had stayed down there, she shrugged off the thought and at the same moment, the glass doors opened. The worried Sarah's eyes popped up to the door, but just to see it wasn't Chuck. She shook her head and walked off.

Morgan had just received a phone call and it said that an inspector was about to be sent in, and soon enough that happened. He saw someone walking through the Buy More's automatic doors and he got up out of his seat. He walked over to the man and smiled, "Hello! You must be the inspector they sent," he shook the man's hand, "I'm Morgan Grimes, manager."

Before the man could reply, Sarah hurried over and said, "Nate? Nathan Ford?"

Chapter 4; Leverage

Burbank Buy More

Eliot, Hardison, Parker, and Sophie all stopped what they were doing as they were either listening or watching what has happening. Finally, Sophie spoke from the van and into the com, "Nate, what's going on?"

Nate shook the manager of the BuyMore's hand and before he could say his fake name, the blonde had come over and said, "Nate? Nathan Ford?"

He looked over at her, still trying to place where he had seen her before and he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Jenny. Jenny Burton? Daughter of Jack Burton?" Sarah continued, slightly angry at the sight of the con man posing as an inspector.

Nate finally remembered, "Jenny! You've grown." He smiled, but then he heard Sophie in his ear, "I don't like this, Nate. You knew Sarah before this? It might ruin in the plan."

Nate slightly frowned before turning to Sarah and walking over to her and hugging her. "So, how has my favorite niece been?" And in a quieter voice that only Sarah could here, "Still in the con game with your old man?"

Sarah brought Nate to the Home Theater room where he sat and she paced. She finally spoke, "What are you doing here? As a fake inspector?" She said, angrily, "I don't like being conned by an old friend. I mean, your basically family to me and you come back to CON me?"

Nate looked at her and said, "It's not like that. It's complicated." But he was quickly interrupted by Sarah.

"It's always complicated, isn't it?" She was fuming and her hand instantly jumped to her gun that was behind her back when Casey knocked on the glass door, she was very jumpy.

Casey said through the glass door, "Sarah, you should come see this." He didn't take notice of Nate that was sitting on the sofa. "Someone's in Castle." He opened the door and looked over at the con man, suspiciously.

Sarah crossed her arms and looked over at Nate, "Con-man. We'd better take him with." She motioned for him to come and they all stepped in the elevator.

"What have you been up to, _Sarah_." Nate asked her, with thoughtful eyes. Sarah just rolled her eyes and stepped off the elevator and into castle, where they saw Parker sitting in one of the chairs. Parker, who still had her thief suit on, smiled nervously at Nate, embarrassed that she got caught.

Sarah glared at Nate and finally said, "Get the rest of your team down here."


	5. Chapter 5

So some parts may be like: Wait what? They wouldn't do that! Now, remember…. I don't own any of this so I may forgot some things XD

Castle

Sarah stared at Nate's team before her and she quickly, with a sharp tone, said, "Coming back to con family?" Her arms were crossed and she was scanning the team with her hawk-like eyes.

"It's not like that." Nate flatly responded, trying to figure out a way to explain it.

Casey gave a grunt and rolled his eyes. He was slightly suspicious of the buff, long haired guy of Nate's team. Soon enough, he butted into the conversation, "You better find a way to explain it or she _will___hurt you." After that, he mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Should 'a seen Thailand."

Sarah watched as one of men of Nate's team asked Casey, "What happened in Thailand?" He reminded her of Chuck and her gaze narrowed in frustration and worry.

Casey slightly grinned and responded to the scared hacker, "She fought her away across Thailand just to get to Chuck, and earned herself the title; the giant blonde she-male."

The man's eyes instantly went scared, but the blonde next to him stifled a snort.

Sarah started talking again and it was directed toward Nate, "What are you doing here?" She really wanted to strangle him, since he wasn't telling her anything.

Before the curly-haired man could speak, the woman beside him did, "Basically we are here to help you find Chuck."

Sarah stared at her and she snapped out, "Where is he?" She really wanted to hurt someone. Or just punch something.

The brunette nodded to the black man, who picked up the keyboard next to him with a skeptical look on his face. He started to talk, "Is it fine if I use it? Yes? Okay. Well." He started to type things on the keyboard, and footage popped up onto the monitor behind Sarah and Casey; who moved out of the way.

As soon as Sarah saw Chuck getting taken by someone, she knew she was about to go into her _I-need-my-Chuck_ mode. She grabbed the nearest large gun. She was already there.

Some Dungeon-Like Place

Chuck woke up to find himself on a creaky bed. He used his left arm to hoist himself up, which turned out to be a mistake as searing pain ripped through it. He fell back down and looked at his arm to see it wrapped up in a white-cloth. Or a sort of white cloth since most of it was red.

He used his right arm to get up and he looked around, where was he? The room he was in had a creaky, bad bed that he was currently sitting on. It also had a desk with a laptop, a lamp, and there was a window on the opposite side of the door.

Wait, there was a laptop! He got up and wobbled over to the laptop, where he opened it. Luckily, it powered on as soon as he hit the power button. His mind was a little bit fuzzy, so he couldn't think straight that well, but we could enough to hack into Castle's computers.

Both teams had finally introduced each other, after Sophie had finally gotten Sarah to not leave with the very large gun. But now Hardison was mumbling to himself. Nate looked at him with a confused look as numbers reeled across the monitor of Castle, "What's going on, Hardison?"

Hardison spoke with a frustrated tone, "Well some damn person is trying to hack into your system!" He kept typing into the keyboard, but then the screens went black. The only thing that showed was the blinking of the writing cursor. "Damn!"

Sarah looked at the screen with a sudden burst of hope, "Wait! Don't do anything!" She said. She was looked at the screen and as she expected, words started to be typed, but not by Hardison.

**Sarah? Sarah?**

Both teams stared at the screen, when suddenly Sarah tore the keyboard out of Hardison's grip and she typed;

** Chuck? Where are you?**

They stared at the screen with expectant looks.

**I don't know, but I have a plr'/snhm S GL r7mj4**

Both teams' eyes widened and video popped up. They saw Chuck's face, but someone yanked it back and started to speak, "Now, thank you Chuck. I have some requests." A voice spoke, "Ask your kind general to drop all charges again Daniel Shaw… and to let him go." (A/N The request won't be fulfilled. JUST TO SAY BEFORE Y'ALL GET MAD)

Sarah stared at the screen, "Wh- No! We will not do that!"

The man sighed with a grin, "Well, I guess I will just have to kill little Chuck, then." He drew a gun and put it up against Chuck's head.

Chuck was terrified. He had a gun to his head while his kick-ass spy-wife could do nothing but watch. He didn't have the Intersect... but he did have training. As soon as the gun barrel was placed at his head, his hands flew to the arm and twisted it. The man screamed in pain and Chuck kicked him in the stomach. The man went down to the ground, but his guards came bustling into the room.

Chuck saw one of the guards draw out a gun and shoot. But he jumped away just in time that it only hit the computer. He leaped at the guards, knocking them out one by one.

Sarah gasped as she watched Chuck leap up and get shot at. She knew he was probably going to get shot or worse… Tears were welling up in her eyes and she could here Casey growling beside her. The moment was interrupted when Hardison said, "Ah-HA! Got it. I tracked Chuck's little hack, which was pretty complicated, and-"

Eliot interrupted him by yelling, "Dammit Hardison! Cut the geek." Casey snickered to himself; looks like someone else had to deal with an infuriating nerd.

Hardison sighed and continued, "I tracked it and he's-" he pulled up a map on the screen with a red dot, "there."

"Let's go get him then." Sarah growled and pulled a very large gun from the rack.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as both teams got there, in their own vans, Sarah jumped out. She barked an order, "Stay here." She took out a large gun and started sneaking her way toward the building.

Sarah was scared of what she was going to find. She felt like she had when the Belgian (A/N Might have spelled that wrong) took Chuck. She shivered, but instantly shot at the first guards she saw. She was fuming with both fear and anger. Soon enough, she heard running and the squeak of shoes. She turned a corner and aimed a gun at the oncoming figure… that turned out to be… "Chuck!" she cried.

Chuck looked at her and instantly said, "Go! Out!" he ushered her outside. She was confused and they both started running, trying to get out of the building. Right as they got out, it exploded behind them! Chuck had dived, taking Sarah down with him.

Casey and the other team jumped out of their vans to meet the two, who were getting rained down with debris from the explosion. Chuck looked up at the other team with confusion and he hoisted himself up, only to cringe in pain from his bloodied arm.

"Chuck! Are you okay?" Sarah said as she saw his bloody arm. Her spy senses were flipping out as the chaos unraveled around them. She jumped to her feet as she saw guards approaching with very large guns. Sarah and Eliot brought them down fast, though.

As soon as Sarah and Eliot were done, Chuck was in one of the vans, with Casey tending to his arm. Parker was watching. Hardison was talking to Chuck.

Sarah said, "We should get back to the Buymore before more bad guys show up." Without waiting for answer, she jumped into the front of her van and drove off with the Leverage crew trailing behind.

I really don't know if I should add more…

Should I? 

I don't really like the ending much but oh well.

I'm going to work on my other one more though.


End file.
